


I don't ever wanna let you down.

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, boykissings, high ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. He's never been high before, so it's kind of beautifully poetic that he's getting high with Kirk. The one guy he really can't stand at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't ever wanna let you down.

Spock takes another draw from the roll up that Kirk had handed him five minutes prior. The stuff doesn't taste of anything and it smells disgusting yet he feels weird and amazing at the same time. He can feel Kirk's arm pressed up against his and he's not entirely sure when Kirk had removed the hoodie he had on when he first proposed this instead of going to school, but he can see the way the sleeves of his t-shirt stretch over the exposed muscles of his arm and Spock doesn't know why but he likes the look of it. He reaches over it slides a finger down the muscle on his upper arm and Kirk shifts so his stomach is pressed against Spock's arm. His eyes are red rimmed and it makes the blue stand out even more and Spock finds himself looking into them. 

Kirk sits up and Spock copies when Kirk motions for him to sit up too. Spock watches catiously while Kirk breaths in the smoke inhaled from the roll up and then cups Spocks cheek. Spock doesn't know why he knows but he knows to open his mouth and breaths in the smoke Kirk blows in and it brings back the weird yet amazing feeling that he had felt seconds ago. He's never been high before, so it's kind of beautifully poetic that he's getting high with Kirk. The one guy he really can't stand at the moment. He lets Kirk lean heavily into him an dhe can feel his hot breath aaginst his neck when Kirk breathes out. 

"My home life fucking sucks." Kirk says, either he's deliberatly slurring his words or the disgusting smell is the stench of alcohol. "It fucking sucks man. That's why I get high you know?" 

He shifts and leans further into Spock who wraps an arm around his hunched shoulders. He in hales more of the roll up, the smell of weed hits Spock's nostrils and he allows Kirk to blow the smoke into his mouth again. He prefers getting high this way than in haling it. It smells less and he's closer to Kirk that way. 

"How come?" Spock asks, when his mouth is clear of smoke. It's dry though, and he doesn't want it to be. 

"Fucking old man." Kirk laughs, he actually laughs. "Mom's an emotionally stable whore who fucking married the first cunt that offered her somethin' good."

Spock in hales this time and breathes it out into Kirk's mouth to get him to shut the fuck up, cause really Spock would rather not listen to some sob story when his mouth is dry and Kirk's drunk. He doesn't want Kirk to say something stupid that he may regret when he comes down but he can still hear Kirk mumbling on about dealing with someone coming in drunk and then there's something about a human punching bag. Spock doesn't want to put two and two together so he leans down so his mouth is pressed against Kirk's. He's kissing him and getting him to shut the fuck up at the same time, not to mention the added bonus that Kirk's tongue is wet and it's stopping his mouth from being to insanely dry. He makes Kirk shift so he can pull him close, pressing their bodies together and just when it's getting good and Spock's mouth is at a good level of wetness Kirk pulls away and in hales the last of the roll up. 

"So fucking done." He mumbles, pulls his hoodie over his head and then stumbles out into the cool December weather, leaving Spock wanting more than he did when they had first met. His mouth is dry again and no amount of water will be the same as the wetness that Kirk's tongue caused. 

It's fucking insane but Spock misses it as soon as the door closes and Kirk has long disappeared from view.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of shotgunning.


End file.
